Description:(Applicant's Description) The Automated DNA Sequencing Facility was originally established as a Protein Sequencing Facility in 1974. Later, nucleic acid sequencing supplemented, and then replaced amino acid sequencing. Dr. Richard Hardy assumed direction of the Facility in 1993. Automated sequencing using an ABI Model 373 was set up in 1994. Model 377 sequencers were subsequently added, one in 1995, and another in 1997. The DNA Sequencing Facility provides Fox Chase investigators with computer-readable sequences of their DNA samples in a timely and cost effective manner, generating data more rapidly and of greater read-length compared to manual sequencing. Automated sequence analysis is used by investigators to verify DNA constructs, to identify mutations, and to determine the structure of newly cloned genes. Sequencing large genes (5-20 Kb) is much more tractable using automated sequence analysis, generating results in a few weeks, as compared to months using manual sequencing. The volume of usage of the Facility has increased strikingly over the past five years from 5,000 sequences in 1994 to over 17,000 in 1998. In addition to sequencing, analysis of DNA polymorphisms, important in genetic mapping studies, is also available in the Facility using "GeneScan" software. Sequencing reactions are done during the day and run overnight. GeneScan runs are performed during the day on the Model 377XL instruments. The Facility is used by 45 peer-review funded investigators (represents 98 percent of the Facility usage) across 13 scientific Programs from all three Divisions. Equitable access to the Facility is assured by a faculty Oversight Committee.